


Something we don’t know

by Servena



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Rain, Rigel and Nathaniel are still alive, Set during the first movie, Smoking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “You know what’s going to happen when they find them. There’ll be a trial, they’ll kill the lycan and then they’ll let her burn.”





	Something we don’t know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

Rigel finds Nathaniel in a dark corner of the roof, trying to light a cigarette despite the wind and the drizzling rain. “It’s cold out here”, he remarks as he offers his lighter.

Nathaniel accepts it and soon the orange light of the burning cigarette illuminates his delicate features. “I needed to think.”

For a while none of them say anything as they share the cigarette, blowing grey smoke into the night and watching the guards in the yard make their rounds with their dogs.

“Do you think it’s like Kraven says?” Nathaniel finally asks.

Rigel shrugs, but he knows he can’t fool the other. They’ve known each other for too long now. “We saw the footage.”

Nathaniel throws the burnt-down cigarette down into the courtyard and turns to face him. “Yes, but do you think it’s like he says?” When Rigel doesn’t answer, he continues: “You know what’s going to happen when they find them. There’ll be a trial, they’ll kill the lycan and then they’ll let her burn.”

Rigel shakes his head. “Kraven loves Selene.”

“No, he wants to own her, that’s not the same thing.” Nathaniel begins to pace in front of him. “And now that his ego has been hurt, there’s no telling what he will do.”

Rigel watches Nathaniel walk a few steps along the edge of the roof, then turn on the spot and walk the same distance back. His dark hair is hanging into his face, dripping wet by now, and his black coat billows in the cold wind, but he doesn’t even seem to feel it.

“Come on”, Nathaniel continues without stopping his pacing, “you know Selene just as well as I do. She’s not the type to lose her head over a guy, or anything else for that matter. She knows something we don’t know.”

“Then why didn’t she tell us?” Rigel asks.

Nathaniel stops. “I don’t know. But I’m going to find out.” Without another word he turns toward the door, only to throw over his shoulder: “Are you coming?”

He doesn’t look back to see if Rigel is following him. He doesn’t have to.


End file.
